pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:New Pikminjp
If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask here. Welcome to the Fanon! I am PurplePikminPower,and I want to say hi and give a link Pikmin: The Return. Hello Welcome to the Fanon, and I am happy for a new member! Hey JP Why don't you ever talk to us? We are happy you are here, but you won't ever reply to us. reply by pikminjp Oh im sorry I did not realize. where should I start? Help You usually reply on other peoples pages, and they put something to reply on yours. I've actually looked at your game. I really like the idea, but many things aren't spelled right or capitalized. Meister has been working hard to fix it. Just put a link to your game on your page. That's what I did for Pikmin: Planetary Evolution. Yes, ranking to 100 is true, and you can look up ranks to find out what they are. Also, here is a link to it : PikminFanon:Ranks Three headlines,which you have four! Now it is five! You are now leaf rank. Well, you usually don't capitalize words like Tectonia, and I'm on Ipad, so i have a spell-check system. Also, some words are misspelled Re: Hey Pikminjp No. My game is Pikmin: The Return of the Puffmin. My name is there because I was the mistake-fixer. The grammar mistakes are kind of the reason why I can't read it. I am working hard to fix it though. Thanks! A lot of it is grammar mistakes, but to be honest, it's kind of a little of everything. I also did some final touches, and that page looks good. Ok and ok. No problem. Question Hello. What is the point of your "Epic Tragedy" article? I know the Titanic was a tragedy, but that article is pointless. It has nothing to do with the Pikmin series at all. Just a warning, it may be deleted, so you might want to move it onto your user page before that happens. Thanks. Hey there! I've got some big news! I made my own Octifang, the Goliath Octifang, and it is the final boss of my game! Also, I think we should work on a game together! What do you think? Of coarse I'll help with grammar! I'm actually one of the best spellers in my class. Re:Hey Pikminjp 2 I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean... But I'm doing good. I see that you and purple will be starting a new game but what do you mean by "How about you?" I'm still not sure of what you mean, so ask purple. Also, I'm going to let you and purple work on it by yourselves, as I have another game planned. Ohh, the enemy infobox. That is a set template, so you can't add that stuff. You could just write it somewhere, though. Sure, I just hope I don't get in trouble by PikFan. You are requesting it, so I think it's alright. Also, what article are you most proud of, because that is part of the creative Userbox. Sort of... He's about the highest ranked user that is active, so technically you could say that. I fixed it, since I'm a grammar freak. It's ok, Alice's character seems pretty funny, while Tike is more serious. I like it so far. Ok. New Game What are we going to call our new game? It sounds cool! When shall we begin? So you want me to add them to the Pikiwiki? I'm sick in real life, so I'm really confusable. Thanks, I'm almost better (I think)), and I'll start right away! You're welcome. Also, what is the final boss? Ok Also, you can use any of the creatures of either of my games. That way you can have even more creatures! You sound like you are the supervisor, and I'm the only one working. You asked me if I run out of ideas, to ask you (I think). What if you run out of ideas though? I really like the idea, but when I said for us to work on a game together, I ment ONLY us, and in the event notice, it said stuff about other people editing the game. I wanted only us to work on it, but I really like the idea of the game. Also, I'm going to be offline now, because I have to go to bed, so you can start up the game. I'll work on it tommorow. Re: I'm back yeah There isn't really anything to talk about. I haven't really made much progress, and there isn't really much to say for the characters. Well I'll be asleep by then. Well I read it, but I don't like any of it at all, but that's just me. Oh, well you have to let PikFan know. And also, the correct way to put it would be Pikmin: The Tripe of the Distant Planet. The spelling on your page is technically wrong. 1. I'm not sure I know what you mean by 'user page'. This page here is your user page. 2. Yes, I believe you have obtained bud rank. There are two pages with basically the same content... Well I haven't read it because I don't know which one is the correct one, but Pikmin: The Tripe of the Distant Planet is the correct spelling. What? Oh, you already have bud rank. As for the signature that you asked PikFan for, I could make it, if you just tell me what you want in it. Unless you would prefer PikFan to make it. Done! Here it is -> If you want any changes, ask me! Always use your signature at the end of each message on a talk page. 1. I don't know all of the userboxes so I'll see if there is one telling what your favorite pikmin is. 2. You didn't use your signature. 3. You have to create a template for the friend thing. I thought you were called New Pikminjp, but your infobox says Pikminjp. Also, 'beated' isn't a word. {User:ThePikminMeister/sig}} Yes I do. Mine too so bye. All I did was take another friend template and copy and paste it into mine, then I customized it to how I wanted it. Just copy the info from my friend template, then paste it in here, and then customize it to the way you want it. First, go here, then click edit, and copy the information. Then, you go here and paste that information. Then, customize it to however you want it. The yellow page is yellow because it's your friend template that you haven't made. Well obviously there will be pictures, but I don't have to make it yet. Well you can, but there isn't a point in having a bunch of userboxes explaining yourself so just put that info in your user page. Oh, well you can just write that on your user page. I'm going to go to sleep, so goodnight. I'm not the founder of the site, so I really don't care how many users are active. Actually, I sort of like the quietness of the site. If there were more people, then there would be more mistakes, and that means more stress for me. More fan games=more errors The only reason why I actually would want more users is for people to join the guild of bulborbs as bulborbs that are not snow bulborbs. There are 3 snow bulborbs and 0 of the others. I'm going to go to sleep so goodnight. PikminFanon:Guild of Bulborbs Well you definitely missed 1 thing, and I believe 2, but I'm not sure. What? Re: A deletion request Pikminjp Done. As for your signature, I can make it. And it is nice to meet you too! I'm sorry I haven't helped you with things — I've been pretty out of touch lately with the wiki... Re:Request I think fulfill the requirements, the only one I am not sure about is proper punctuation and spelling. I think you can do the job well, but just in case, please revise this paragraph below and let me know when you are done. Absolutely nothing is certain except the meaning, a period will show the end of a sentence, but that might not be what is needed to end the sentence. To be a red bulborb requires proper capitalization, punctuation, and grammatical form. Join us, and please correct this sentence. Olimar's spaceship is the S. S. Dolphin. Are you reading this sentence? I believe in you. Well done! The "to" is correct, by the way. I am a little busy at the moment, but you should have your sig later today. Congratulations! Here it is: just place and voila! P.S. You are the only currently active member of the Red Bulborb Guild, so there won't be a master around. I am nonetheless confident in your ability to do a good job. If you need anything, let me know! Both were very creative an enjoyable stories. There are minor spelling errors (the only really big one is you said "tripe", when I am guessing you mean "tribe"), but overall do not affect it too much. The only major comment I would have is that the story would be a little easier to read if the conversations were spaced out into paragraphs. I think you have some good ideas going! I can make you one. What color would you like the box and text? Re: I'm back with a thanks Oh, well then forget about that part, because there isn't any other boss I can find in the pikiwiki to put there. Please don't use the word 'ain't' ever on the wiki. Instead, use the word 'isn't'. Since you are a red Bulborb, you might want to know that. Here You Go! Sorry this took so long. To use it, place Chatroom Vote! Could you come down to the chatroom and vote for the new Pikipedia background? We could really use your vote! Never mind. A winner was already chosen. I think it could use some grammar and spelling fixes before I would want to read it. It still has a lot of grammar issues from what I can see. Too many to list. Well from what I read, quotes were not used where they should be, I saw a place where there should be a question mark, but I don't want to read any more of it. Kind Of... Well, the general task of Red Bulborbs is improving quality, grammatical or otherwise. If I can't really help you in the grammar department, but if you are up for improving stubs, go to the community portal. It ought to have some Red Bulborb-related task you can do! P.S. When reading pages, keep an eye out for those problems such as "of" and "off", they are common. Well, take the Acidic Dumple, for instance. While fundamentally changing it (i.e. turning it into a titanic boss) would probably not be good (unless, off course, you are adding a version for your game). But general templates, expansion of data, adding physical description or even a picture would help. If the maker of the page is unhappy with these changes, they can just change it. However, I imagine most members would much prefer to keep or slightly edit to their specifications if the page is expanded. If your head is spinning, here it is in a nutshell: expand but don't change, the original maker can change it if it is unsatisfactory. Hey Hey what's up. I'm Bulborb bro. If you wanna chat send me a message. Ciao. Yeah I didn't make on eyes because... Well you know. I was busy with my fanon games and I didn't make one when I first signed up, but I will make one so no worries. I'm an actual user here so you have nothing to worry about. May be we can chat in the chat room sometime. Just let me know. See ya. No problem. I'd love to help you out. I'll check out your user page and if I come up with something related to your game, I'll definetliy let you know. Happy editing! Bulborb bro. That would be fun, message me what you may be interested in. It would be cool to make a game with you. Let me know when you want to start. Sorry I couldn't get to you back in time I was busy with school. Anyway message me again and we can plan the game together. Sorry for the late reply. That depends. What will the game be mostly about. It could be a game where it's about planet corruption or something. Since you proposed to make the game, I thought it would be polite for you to decide the main plot and story sequences and I will help as much as I can, of course I will still be thinking of names for the game. Reply if you got an idea, oh and apology accepted. Ok no problem, I'll check soon. Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I saw the page that hosted the title of our game. I gotta say not bad, but I'll have to get used to RPG types of Pikmin games on this wiki. I haven't seen too many of them but it shouldn't be a problem. Let's make this game a good one together. P.S I can't find the user' s talk page so can you say good bye for me please. I would appreciate it. Hey I'm about to call it a night for today. Tomorrow I have a busy schedule and I have to wake up early. So when I come back it will message you and hopefully we can get started soon on our fanon game. Talk to ya later and I'll probably be back on real soon tomorrow. Peace. I'm not entirely sure if I can try to make a game that relates to Kingdom Hearts. I hope it's no trouble to your idea... Maybe we can try something else? Message me for confirmation... Maybe we can do a Pikmin game based on the storyline of Pikmin 2. I hope it doesn't seem like it's only what ideas I want to do. Your idea was excellent, it's just that I'm not used to making RPG games. Your suggestion was taken into consideration. I hope it's okay if we can make a game like that. I even have ideas for the areas and enemies. Would that work out for you okay? That's perfect I will definetly check in and help all that I can. So do you want to make the storyline project or do you want me to do it. Either way, I bet it will be a good game for all to see. That perfectly fine. That's good. i wil make the piklopedia for this game soon. j will also do caves and areas if you wqnt me too. Ok that's fine with me. I will check it tomorrow. Are you a member of the guild of Bulborbs, cause if you are can I join as well if I have the proper amount of edits. Bulborb bro Oh ok, thanks for the info. If you want, you can check out a new game I'm beginning to work on. I haven't forgotten about our game, I've just be busy is all. I hope you understand. Got it. I'll work on it as soon as possible. Re: I believe I've got a new rank K. Blanked it out. I'm most likely leaving pikmin fanon. Well, I can't think of any more ideas for anything here, so I just left it. Ok. Well, if you can think of any ideas for this, let me know because I really needed ideas for that. Hmm, seems like a good idea. Thanks! I'm also going to try to get some others to give ideas. Hey, you know, there is an easier way to edit user talk pages than the way you do it. If you click the button at the top of the screen that is next to edit (it should be a +), then you can add a new section. It gets confusing when it says you edited the last section. Anyways, hope you use that + button to add sections to talk pages. I'm a he and I'm ThePikminMEISTER, not minister. Lol yes, I've been reading your conversation with Bulborb bro. I'm fine. Re:Hey As far as I can tell, you fulfill the requirements. However, you should request it from PikFan23, as I do not have powers to make you a rollbacker. A question What's your favorite game? NOTE: I didn't write the note up there. Are you still active? I'm back! Hey New Pikminjp! I'm back! Also, I just wanted to say you may use any of my enemies, but you must add your own notes to it. Re:A Problem Well, I don't much about the internet, but I will try to help. Does this error happen on random pages, or does it always happen to a specific few pages? My guess is, if it happens on random pages, it is just a problem with your internet connection. Try refreshing the page of going off the internet for a little bit. Purple!Purple!PURPLE! 47!!! I'm baaaack!